Sprayable lubricants are very useful in a wide variety of applications from industrial to household environments. Such lubricants offer the convenience of portability and storage when packaged in standard sized aerosol cans or other spray containers.
These products are light, low viscosity lubricant products used chiefly for light lubrication and as penetrating oils to free rusted or seized parts. Such products do not offer the advantages and lubricant performance of a lubricant product of a grease consistency.
Normally, a stiff grease product has to be mixed with a solvent in order that it be made thin enough to be filled into an aerosol can and sprayed out.
One disadvantage of this method is that the target grease must be finally rendered before so solvated and packaged.
Another of the drawbacks of both sprayable light oils and spray grease products is that the sprayable aerosol mixtures typically incorporate solvents that are often toxic, flammable or fall into the class of compounds known as Ozone Depleting Chemicals ("ODC's"). ODC's have come under much greater environmental scrutiny, and their use already has been banned or restricted in some states.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to produce lubricant products of a grease consistency in a conveniently dispensable, sprayable form.
It is also advantageous to be able to produce a lubricant product of a grease consistency using fewer processing steps than typically involved in grease production.
It is also desirable to be able to produce such lubricant products of a grease consistency using a minimum of chemical components, and without the use of solvents.
In view of the present disclosure and/or through practice of the present invention, other advantages and the solutions to other problems may become apparent.